community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot
Plot Recurring themes Continuity . In later episodes he states he is face blind and unable to recognize specific features. *'Screw you guys!': Jeff is kicked out of the study group but is later asked to rejoin. |people= *'First appearance': The main characters and a few recurring ones are introduced. **Jeff Winger: Disbarred attorney going to Greendale to earn a 4 year degree and return to being a lawyer. **Britta Perry: Former activist to find some direction in her life by going to Greendale. **Abed Nadir: Pop culture obsessed student who has a possible psychological disorder. **Troy Barnes: Former high school BMOC and football star. **Annie Edison: Former high school student and recovering Adderall addict. **Shirley Bennett: Recent divorcée taking business courses at school. **Dean Pelton: Dean of Greendale. **Professor Duncan: Psychology professor at Greendale. |places= *'This must be the place': **Campus quad **North Cafeteria **Library **the study room **Ian Duncan's office are debuted. |things= *'A sweet ride': **Jeff's Lexus is mentioned in this pilot but not physically seen until the next episode. **Duncan's minicoup is shown. *'School supplies': **Troy's letterman jacket makes its debut. **Jeff names a pencil "Steve" and then breaks it to prove a point during his first "Winger speech." A pencil is later seen in the opening credits for several seasons. In Season Five a broken pencil that is taped together, possibly referring to "Steve", is shown in the opening credits. }} Running gags Pop culture references and quit school to follow them on tour because she thought it would impress them. **Jeff mentions Ben Affleck. **Abed compares Jeff to Bill Murray and then Michael Douglas. **Troy calls Jeff Seacrest after American Idol host Ryan Seacrest.'' (See "Meta references")'' *'TV Guide': **The Cafeteria lady calls Jeff "SeinFIELD" referring to the comedian . Jeff corrects her pronunciation and tells her it is "SeinFELD." **Jeff mentions that people can empathize with sharks during Shark Week. *'Use your allusion': The television trope is alluded to by Jeff: "I was raised on TV, and I was conditioned to believe that every black woman over 50 is a cosmic mentor." }} Meta references by Troy; this references the friendly rivalry actor Joel McHale has with his one time fellow personality. }} Trivia *The original script for the pilot had a number of differences from the broadcast version including dialogue, extended scenes and most notably a different last name for Jeff, "Crocker". Also the lunch lady made recurring appearances throughout the episode but all the scenes with the exception of her meeting Jeff were cut. The original script can be read here. *When giving the "Look Left" speech, Jeff says that instead of giving you salt you asked for, Abed would give you soup, because soup is better. Joel McHale, who plays Jeff, is the host of The Soup. *Troy calls Jeff "Seacrest". It is a running gag of Joel McHale's on The Soup to make fun of Ryan Seacrest. *Britta claims to have been a Peace Corps volunteer after dropping out of high school. This would not be possible as Peace Corps generally requires a minimum of a bachelor's degree for acceptance into its volunteer program; Britta does not have the background for its non-degree positions. *This episode was in memoriam of director John Hughes, who directed the film which is referenced multiple times in the episode. *The following scenes are absent from the version available on Amazon Prime Video, reducing the episode's length from 24:28 to 21:48: **The very beginning of the episode, when Dean Pelton tries and fails to switch his boombox from "tape" to "mic" is missing. Instead, the episode begins with his speech. **Jeff's comment on the size of Professor Duncan's office. Duncan and Jeff reflecting on the time Jeff helped Duncan with his DUI by bringing up 9/11 in court. ***The chalupas incident is nevertheless mentioned later on, now stripped of its context, and instead of saying he does love America, Duncan simply ponders silenty for a couple of seconds, then agrees to help Jeff. **Jeff's conversation with the lunch lady. **Britta recounting her past to Jeff. Here, she immediately answers "what's your deal?" with "Honesty". **Abed and later Jeff bringing up Britta's resemblance to Elisabeth Shue. **Jeff commenting on the age of the people running around the football field. **Annie reminding Troy she sat behind him in class. Here, he recognizes her on his own when she brings up his letter jacket. **The shot of Jeff looking for Duncan and reacting with disgust when he sees his car. **Troy asking Jeff whether he should keep wearing his letter jacket. Quotes :nods Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Jeff and Britta Category:Jeff and Abed